


Tea Party and a Tiara

by Polska_1999



Series: Sprint Towards Blackout (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky came home from a mission early, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Steve was babysitting Cassie Lang, Tea Party, Tiara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999/pseuds/Polska_1999
Summary: Steve was starting to clean up after babysitting Scott's daughter, Cassie. Bucky came home early after a mission to find an interesting scene.





	Tea Party and a Tiara

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Caught in a Tea Party Wearing a Tiara_ square on my **Happy Steve Bingo** card.

Bucky opened the lock on the door of the apartment, keys jingling as he pulled them out of the lock. He walked in… and found a rather interesting scene. 

“Steve, I’m home- uhhh...” 

Steve looked up from his current activity with shock. Bucky wasn’t supposed to be back for another day. Bucky looked at Steve with a similar gaze of shock… and then began laughing, taking out his phone.

“Bucky, wait, I can explain— wait, are you taking a picture!?”

Bucky snickered.

“Oh my god, Rogers, this is  _ rich _ —” 

“Buck, you’d better not be sending that picture to Tony!”

Of course, there was no malice in Steve’s voice, only slight embarrassment. 

“I’m not.”

“Okay, good—”

“I already sent it to Tony, now I’m sending it to Nat and Sam.”

The little shit. 

Steve groaned.

“Buck…”

“Yes Stevie?”

“Who else did you send it to?”

“Bruce, Clint, Jane, Darcy, Thor—” 

“I thought he was still on Asgard!”

“Nah, he showed up via his magical rainbow bridge while I was at the Tower.”

Of course he did.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

Steve sighed, knowing Bucky was right.

“No, I don’t.”

Bucky smirked. 

“So, besides playing pretty princess for a tea party, how’d babysitting Cassie go?”

“Pretty well. She’s... got a lot of energy.”

“Need some help cleaning up?”

“Please.”

“Alright.”

Steve’s phone buzzed. He picked the phone up and read over the text.

“You sent it to Scott, too?”

“How could I not? Captain America wearing a tiara and playing princess at a tea party with his little girl?”

“...Yeah, you’ve got a point.”

“Of course I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I am participating in the **Happy Steve Bingo** event and will be attempting to go for a blackout bingo; thus, I plan on filling all 25 squares of my card — that means, get ready for as many as 25 fics total featuring our favorite (if a bit self-sacrificial) supersoldier! 
> 
> This one was a bit more difficult to write, plus I decided to experiment a bit with my style, but I like how it came out overall. Maybe one day I'll come back to this prompt and write a more detailed or alternative version of events? We shall see. But for now, this is the fill for the bingo square. 
> 
> Most of my works, including this one, are beta-read by the one and only amazingly wonderful [SpaceKeet!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet) If you get the chance, go out and give her some love!
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading! If you liked it, feel free to drop a kudos or bookmark, or alternatively comment if you have something you want to say. Wanna contact me? You can find me on [Tumblr](https://polska-1999.tumblr.com/) or ask me for my Discord in the comments.


End file.
